You Look Good in Red
by Salem1991
Summary: Castiel finds Helen in the hands of Alastair and rescues her. It doesn't take long for the Winchester boys and Castiel to find out that Alastair wasn't the only one that had plans for her. Lucifer wants Helen for some unknown reason. They know they must protect her, but if Helen wants Lucifer just as bad as he wants her? Will she betray the people who saved her for him? Lucifer/OC
1. Digging into Her Tender Flesh

_****WARNING** If you don't like to read about torture or sex scenes, DO NOT read. You have been warned. **_

_This story takes place a little after season 4 episode 16 – On the Head of a Pin. (The episode before Dean tortures Alastair)_

_I'm actually re-uploading this story. It accidentally got deleted _**( ; _ ; )** Sorry!

* * *

It was hard to recall any memory before Helen's hazel eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing with pain as she realized her wrists were tightly tied down – so tight, it felt bone crushing. "Well, well, look at who's final awake," a voice said with a thick, and disturbing accent. A sharp knife grazed lightly over Helen's exposed stomach and goosebumps raised on her skin. She attempted to turn her head to see who was talking, however, she couldn't. A thick, leather strap was over her mouth, preventing her from talking and head from moving.

Alastair stared down at the brunette as she squirmed under the cold blade. He had already removed her jeans and shirt before she had woken up. Now she laid on a large table, arms and legs strapped down while in her panties and bra.

He smiled down at her.

Even if he wasn't in Hell, he still had the privilege of causing pain onto people who unfortunately was captured by him. But Helen, she was a different story. She hadn't been captured by him; instead it was someone close to her.

Muffled groans could be heard from the girl as Alastair let the knife apply pressure onto her stomach. The weapon went deep into her stomach. "You know what the real fun of playing games with me?" He watched the blood ooze out the fresh wound when he jerked the blade out. Helen cried out in pain. "I like to make sure I miss all of your vitals so I don't kill u just yet." A short laugh came from him as Helen let her tears fall down the side of her face. "But I'll make you a deal. If you say awake the whole time, I'll set you free. You'll only have to endure getting stabbed two more times."

Helen's hands balled into fists. It wasn't like she had a choice to say yes or no. So many thoughts ran through her head. She didn't understand why she was here and why this man was torturing her.

The knife sank deep into Helen again. She let out ear piercing scream, but it was muffled. She pulled and tugged at straps that held her down, hoping for one to be lose so she could escape. "Oh, are we not having fun?" he purred into her ear. This is when she was able get her first look at the man who was making her suffer. His hair was brown and his eyes were a cold blue. His lips were pulled back into a satisfied smirk as her vision blurred from the tears.

Alastair slashed into her skin two more times until he was sure she going to pass out from the pain. "Oops, I miscounted, didn't I? I was never good at math..." Helen eyelids began to feel heavy as she felt the straps on her wrists, ankles, and over her mouth be loosened. A pair of hands pulled her up in a setting position as she cried out again in pain. Any movement made her stomach feel like it was on fire. In a swift motion, she was jerked off the table and went tumbling onto the cold, stone floor. Helen stayed on the floor trembling in agony. Alastair walked around the girl, like a vulture circling a dead animal. "I would think you'd like to leave, but I guess I was wrong..." Her eyes snapped opened and through the horrible pain, she pushed off the ground to run.

A hand was shoved into Helen's hair. Alastair pulled hard, making her fly backwards into the air and then fall to the floor. The air got caught in her throat as he brought her up to her feet and leaned her onto the table When his hand touched her bare back, it felt too hot for it to be human skin. She whimpered as her fingernails dug into the wooden table. "Please don't...Just don't," she begged as she felt his hand slowly make it's way down to her butt. Alastair grabbed the right cheek hard, making her squeak in surprise.

"Whether you want it or not..." he leaned over her petite body and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to give to you." Helen felt sick to her stomach as she her clothe being cut and torn off of her. The air felt especially cold against her bare skin.

Alastair didn't bother with her bra, all he needed was her panties off and that was already taken care of. He unzipped the zipper of his black pants and unbuttoned them too with one hand as the other hand was on the back of Helen's neck – holding her in place.

Once her pants were down, along with his underwear, both of his hands were on each cheek. He let his right hand slip between her legs and caught the sensitive nob. A tiny squeeze made her weak to her knees. The feeling was sinfully good. "No...please sto-!" Her cry was quickly cut off by Alastair gently massaging the nob. Heavy breathes came from her mouth as she felt herself get wet and turned on.

"Hmm...seems like we're enjoying ourselves now," he said and pulled his hand away. "But too bad it was short lived. I just needed you a little wet so I don't bone you dry." Helen shut her eyes tightly as she felt him press his hips into her butt, letting her feel how excited he really was. "It feels so much better we they're wet," he said huskily into her ear and then licked it. She shivered when hot tongue touched her.

He then lean back and held her hips still. With a quick drive of his hips, he entered her. She cried out in pain as more tears fell. "Oh my. Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" He pulled out and slammed back in. "I haven't had a virgin in a long time – too long," he grunted and continued to pump in and out of her mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping onto skin echoed through the empty room that looked more like a dungeon. She felt like she was being ripped in half. It hurt so bad each time he slammed his member into her. Bodily fluids wasn't the thing dripping on the floor, it was also the blood from her wounds. His nails dug into her skin as his rhythm began to pick up pace.

Helen's eye were shut tightly as Alastair continued to slammed into her. "Just stop it!" she screamed and tried to pull away.

A hand grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer to him. "You're never going to escape this nightmare, Helen," he muttered to her. His hands were placed over her breast and he tugged painfully on them with each thrust. "_Once I'm done with you, you'll be ready for __him _." A creepy laugh escaped his lips. His chest was against her back as he rested his head on her shoulder. His nails was now digging into the tender flesh of her chest.

An unknown sickness hit her. _I'll be ready for __**him**_? She thought and realized that was just beginning. She let out small sobs as she felt Alastair's pace up even more. With each thrust he went deeper – so deep that she thought it was impossible to go any deeper.

A minute later, she felt him tense up, quickly pull of out her, and then let out a groan that sounded like a loud purr as hot liquid shot onto her. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Alastair smiled and pulled up his pants.

Helen fell to the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

A fluttering sounded made her look up to see a man in a tench coat standing in front of her. He seemed to appear out of thin air.

Only one thing entered her mind.

_Is he here to hurt me too?_

She gasped and scooted back against the legs of the table. The man's blue eyes fell onto her and a pitiful expression formed on his face. "Hello, Castiel," Alastair agreed while the smile was still on his face. "Here to kill me?"

"What have you done?" Castiel demanded and stepped forward.  
"It doesn't take a genius to see what I did. Do you angels really have that thick of skulls?" Alastair asked him in amusement.

_Angels?_ Suddenly Helen was really confused. There was no way that this guy in a _tench_ coat could be an angel. Where was his wings then?

"It will be my honor to send you back to Hell, Alastair," Castiel declared and then took a quickly glance the girl. "But now, that will have to be another time." The man threw up one hand up in front of him and Alastair went flying backwards. Castiel quickly took off his trench coat and threw it over the girl to hide her body from the world. Before Alastair even had a chance to fight back, there was a sound of fluttering wings. Castiel and Alastair's new pet were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Like I said up top, I accidentally de_leted this story off a couple of months ago. Oooppppsssss. Sorry! Please leave me a review telling me what you think! Thank you!_**

**_~Salem~ _**


	2. The Girl

The last thing Dean was expecting to see was Castiel suddenly appearing in their motel room with a unconscious girl in his arms. The trench coat what he always wore, now laid over the girl. "Cas? Who-"

Castiel cut Dean off. "Get the first aid kit and some towels," he ordered and Sam quickly jumped from the chair he was sitting in to fetch the items needed. Castiel pulled the coat off to reveal that the girl was half naked and had four stab wounds in her stomach.  
"What the hell happened to her?" Dean asked as he jumped forward to apply pressure on one of the wounds with his hands. Blood quickly seeped through his fingers. The girl groaned in pain as her eyes fluttered halfway open. Sam came back with the first aid kit and towels.

"Alastair." Dean's green eyes snapped onto the angel. Castiel laid a towel over her pelvis so she wouldn't be exposed anymore. "We need to stitch up these wounds. She doesn't require hospitalization since Alastair missed all of her vitals on purpose." Seconds later, Sam had threaded some fishing line through a needle, knotted it, and then handed it to Castiel. It took Castiel a few minutes to stitch open each wound and as he did that, Helen would moan in pain and try to roll away from Castiel's touch. Dean had to grabbed her shoulder and hold her down in order to make her stay still.

Small sobs came from the girl after Castiel was done. When the boys could understand what she was saying through her sobs, a silence of heart-ache fell upon them. "Please don't! Please don't rape me again!" Helen brought herself in a ball as she rolled on her side. "Please...don't," she begged with her eyes shut tightly.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other with saddened eyes. "That son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to worry. You're safe. What is your name?"

Helen raised her head up to see the same blue-eyed man staring down at her. "H-Helen Dodson," she replied. Before she could say anything else, the room began to spin. "The room is spinning..."Helen mumbled as she let her eyes scanned the room. She spotted the Winchesters. "Who are the-?" Castiel's fingers lightly touched the girl's forehead and she instantly fell unconscious.

Castiel placed a finger over the girl's neck to check her pulse. "Her pulse isn't too high and there is no sign of clammy or blue-tinged skin. Thankfully, she won't go into shock," Castiel stated, pulling his eyes off the girl and onto the brothers. "Though she requires clothes."

"I'll go get some stuff at Walmart. It wasn't too far – only a couple of miles," Sam offered and Castiel nodded as Dean handed him the keys to the Impala. "Won't be too long." After Sam grabbed his coat, he was out the door.

Castiel grabbed the other small towel and soaked it with hydrogen peroxide. He wiped the cuts clean to prevent infection. Anger boiled under his vessel's skin as he cleaned Alastair's bodily fluids off of Helen. Imagines of her hazel eyes flashed through his mind. She looked terrified.

"Cas, why would Alastair want to kidnap her?" Dean asked after Castiel walked in the bathroom to toss the towel into the trashcan and then wash his hands.

He turned to Dean. "We've learned that whenever Alastair has time to spare, he uses that time to...," Castiel took a quick glance at the girl before his eyes went back to Dean, "pleasure himself." He leaned against the counter. "And it's very obvious that Alastair took his time with Helen." It was hard for Dean not to lose it right there. He knew that Alastair was a sick bastard for touring souls, but the thought of raping women never entered Dean's mind for some reason. Even though he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't a surprise that Alastair would doing something like this.

And just like Castiel, anger crawled in Dean's veins.

"But for some reason, Alastair looked very distressed when I left with her," Castiel commented as he stared at the floor – lost in his thoughts.

Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. "She's important to him?"

The angel raised his head up and nodded. "It appeared so."

"Why is she so important?"

Castiel's face became suddenly serious. "That is a very good question."

When Sam got some more medical supplies that the girl would need for her wounds, he wandered to the bras section. Sam's green eyes stared at the many racks of bras in frustration. He didn't even think about checking the girl's bra before heading out to the store. He flipped his phone out to call Dean.

When Dean picked up the phone, Sam heard Dean chuckle. "Sammy, can't you handle picking some clothes?"

Sam mentally glared at Dean as he called his brother a dick. "Can you check her bra size?"

"Wow, at first you didn't come off as a pervert to me. I mean, the girl-"

Dean was cut off. "Her bra is bloody, Dean. I think the last thing thing she would want to wear is a bloody bra that reminds her of..." Sam's whispers trailed off. He could still vividly see her half-naked, beaten body.

Sam heard his brother become silent. "Yea. I'll get it."

"Thanks."

Once Dean got the tag and gave him the size, Sam hung up and snatched a 34D sized bra from the rack. He then headed to the panties section to grab a pack of them. After that, he to get a couple of pairs of gray sweatpants since he was unsure what size the girl's pants were. Sam quickly got four t-shirts and went to check-out.

"Why do I feel dirty doing this?" Dean questioned as he held Helen's hips up so Sam could slip some panties on her.

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "Where's Castiel?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. He said he had things to do." After they put sweatpants on her, Sam removed the cream colored bra that was stained with her own blood. Dean eyed the marks on her chest; they were shape of thin crescent moons. The first layer of skin was peeled back from the crescent moons, telling Dean was Alastair took her from behind. It was also hard not to notice all the bruises on her inner thighs when Dean helped Sam put her panties on. The bruises were already turning a dark purple that had a tint of red in it. Dean let out a sigh as Sam put her bra on.

Right after he hook the bra in the back, Helen's eyes flew open. Sucking in a deep breath, she was prepared to let out a scream. Sam's large hand was placed firmly over her mouth. "Shhh! Don't scream! We're not going to hurt you," Sam said and grabbed her arm so she couldn't run away. "We're with that guy who saved you. I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean." She blinked a couple of times before Sam repeated himself, "We're not going to hurt you. I swear."

Helen pushed away his hand and scooted back away from both men. Her arms went over her chest, to cover herself. "Here," Dean said and tossed one of the t-shirts to her. She stared down at the navy shirt before quickly putting it on.

She looked nervously at them as they sat on the other bed. Her eyes then wandered over her surroundings. "W-Where am I?"

"That will be revealed later," Castiel answered, making Helen jump in surprise. He stood only a couple feet from the bed that Helen was currently on. "But for now, we need to ask you some questions."


	3. Questions

Helen nodded as Castiel took a step towards her. "What did Alastair want with you?" He asked.

Confusion swept over her face and her eyebrows creased together. "Alastair? Who is Alastair?" Helen questioned in a small voice. Though she tried to make her voice strong, she wasn't able to.

Castiel glanced at the brothers for a second. He licked his lips and sat on the bed. "He is the one that..." He paused. "kidnapped you," he finished with a soft tone. Helen drew her legs up to her chest. Just now, she realized how hurt she was. Drawing a sharp breath, she let out a small cry escape from her lips. Her teeth were clinched together as she grabbed her stomach in pain. She lifted her shirt to see the stab wounds. Her skin went suddenly pale.

"Cas, I think she's going to pass out," Dean commented from the other bed.

Helen shook her head. "No. I-I'm fine. I just forgot what...exactly he did to me," she whispered. She looked back at Castiel. "Why did he kidnap me?"

"I thought you would be able to answer that question," Castiel replied.

"I can't because the only thing I can remember is waking up on this large table. And I was strapped down and there something over my mouth too. I pulled against the straps to get free, but I wasn't strong enough..." Helen pushed a strain of hair from out of her face. "Then he took a knife and pressed on my skin u-until it broke the skin. It sliced through me so easily," she said shivering with tears in her eyes. "It was sharp as a razor."

Dean's hand gripped the comforter instantly when Helen spoke the word 'razor'.

For a few seconds, Helen was lost in her thought until she snapped her head up to look at Castiel. "He did say something though."

"What did he say?"

"When he was..." Helen stopped suddenly and let her eyes linger on Castiel's blue eyes.

"We know," he said and nodded.

Helen let out a shaky breath before continuing. "He said '_Once I'm done with you, you'll be ready for ____**him**__.__'. But I don't know who he's talking about," she explained. Castiel's stomach dropped as he realized who she was talking about. "I don't understand what's going on."_

_ Castiel turned to the brothers to see them with concern expressions. They knew who she was talking about. "We're not sure yet, but we'll figure it out soon," Castiel lied. _

_ She glanced at each of them as she asked, "Why can't we just call the police?"_

_ "We can't."_

_ Helen was taken back by his answer. "Why?"_

_ "Because-"_

_ "Cas, do you think that's a good idea?" Sam asked cautiously._

_ Castiel looked at him. "She has a right to know."_

_ "Know what?" Helen poked in. The boys looked at her. "I want know what's going on."_

_ "The man that kidnapped you isn't a man. He's a demon," Castiel explained._

_ The room became quiet as Helen stared at him. "A demon? Like from Hell?"_

_ "Yes and that is why we can't go to the police."_

_ She blinked a couple of time. "A demon..." she whispered. "I believe that demons are real, but I didn't think they could...do this."_

_ "He's currently possessing a man's body."_

_ Helen nodded a couple of times. "Okay...and you're an angel? I-I heard that guy- I mean demon, call you that."_

_ Castiel smiled and Helen felt her face heat up slightly because when he smiled, it was gorgeous. "Yes, I am an angel of the lord." _

_ "That's...so ____cool__," Helen said in awe. "And you have wings?"_

_ "Yes, but you can't see them," he stated._

_ Disappointment swept over her face. "Oh." Castiel's small smile stayed on his face as he saw the girl pout. _

_ "I think you just killed part of her dreams, Cas," Dean joked and Helen blushed. Dean chuckled at her. At this moment, Dean stared at the girl for a moment, taking in her features for the first time. She was petite – she obviously didn't work out – and her hair was a chocolate-brown color that reached just past her breast. Her eyes were a vivid hazel while her skin was a light tan. She appeared to be 24 or 25 years old._

_ Dean was brought out of his thoughts when there was a sudden flapping noise and Castiel was gone. _

_ Helen searched around the room, wondering where Castiel had just went. "Where-?"_

_ "He does that," Dean explained. "He kinda pops in and out whenever he wants." He got up and then groaned. "Crap. The funeral."_

_ "Funeral?"_

_ Dean nodded. "Yeah, our friend was killed a couple of days ago." He glanced at his watch. "And the funeral is in two hours. Sammy, we got to go."_

_ Sam stood up from the bed. "Wait, what about Helen?" He asked._

_ "She's coming with us," Dean stated and grabbed his keys from the table. Sam let out a loud sigh and turned to Helen._

_ "I don't have to come. I could stay here, so I'm not in the way," Helen suggested. "I'll make sure to lock the door."_

_ Dean chuckled. "Doors don't stop demons, sweetheart." He held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute, before he went out the door. A minute later he came back into the motel room with a bag of salt. "When we leave the room, I want you to make a line of salt in front of the door."_

_ "Why salt?"_

_ "Demon's can't cross a line of salt," Same explained as Dean made a line of salt on the windowsill of the large window. _

_ Helen nodded. "Okay, how thick does the line of salt have to be?" she questioned while she watched Dean walk over to her._

_ "I would say an inch, just to be safe." His eyebrows suddenly creased together. "Why are you acting so calm about all of this stuff? Most people would call us crazy and run the other way," he stated in a semi-harsh tone._

_ "Dean!" Sam snapped at his brother._

_ Dean shrugged. "What? I'm just wondering. It's kind of weird..."_

_ The corner of Helen's lips twitch upwards. "It's because I really...can't think at the moment." The brothers looked at her. "It feels like I'm in a dream that I can't seem to wake up from. Everything feels hazy."_

_ "That's called blood loss," Dean chuckled and Helen smiled. "Come on, Sammy. We got to go. We have an hour to drive to the funeral."_

_ Sam nodded and Dean quickly left the room. "Don't fo-"_

_ "Forget to salt the door," Helen finished for him. He smiled. "I got it."_

_ "Well, be back around midnight or maybe 1. Here," Sam said and fished out his cellphone. "Here's my cell just in case." He tossed the phone to her. "Call if anything weird happens. Even if you thinks it's nothing – call Dean's number." When she caught it, she stared the blackberry for a moment before looking back up at him._

_ "Thank you...for everything."_

_ The tall brother smiled and nodded. "It's no problem." There was a honk from the parking lot and Sam waved good bye before walking out the door. Helen quickly rushed to the door to lock it She then grabbed the bag of salt. She made sure the line of was thick – just like what Dean had said._

_ For a few moments, Helen stood there with the bag of salt in her hands after was a line of salt in front of the door. She shook her a little and put the bag of salt on the floor next to the table. She looked over the room to see the boys' things. Curiosity began to bubble up, but she forced herself not to go and __look through their belongings. On the nightstand were a couple of empty beer bottles and bottle of Jack that was half empty. _

_ Suddenly, for some odd reason, everything hit her all at once. She's currently in motel with a line of salt in front the door and window hoping ward off demons. And what made everything a little worst for her was the fact that just a few minutes ago, she was with three men – uh, two men and an angel – that she didn't even know, and the same day she met them she was raped by a man who is actually a demon. _

_ Helen sat in a chair as the room began to spin. "Oh God," She whispered and put her head in her hands – hoping to block very thing out. It was just too much to take in all at once. _

_ Author's note: Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review! I really really enjoy hearing from the people that read my stories! :] _


End file.
